


"I won't go another day without you."

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "I won't go another day without you."</p>
    </blockquote>





	"I won't go another day without you."

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "I won't go another day without you."

"I won’t go another day without you," Oliver said through gritted teeth. Felicity’s eyebrows shot up as he let his own words sink in. "Without-without you in the Foundry," he stammered as he pretended to correct himself.

But he wasn’t lying; they both knew Oliver hated it when Felicity went out of town.

"Oh, stop being so melodramatic," she rolled her eyes.

"Felicity!"

"Oliver, you got through fine without me whenever I left for Central City," she pointed out as she grabbed an empty bag from the storage unit beside the armory. 

"But you’re not going to Central City!"

"What’s the difference?" She scoffed as she stuffed a pile of clothes into the bag.

"The difference is that you’re going to Gotham City! For a week!"

"Oliver, the last time I checked, Gotham is like another four hours from Central. It’s the same thing!"

"No, it’s not!" He fumed. He looked down at her bag, almost tempted to empty it out just so she would have to repack it; anything to slow down her departure.

"What is so bad about Gotham? And don’t you dare say crime because we both know Gotham and Starling are basically neck-in-neck on that one," she pointed her index finger at him as she headed towards her desk.

He groaned in frustration. “You’re really going to make me say it, aren’t you?”

"Say what?" She asked in confusion as her fingers drummed against her keyboard.

"Because Bruce Wayne is there!"

She quickly turned to him. After a moment she said, “Oliver, is that what this is about? You don’t want me going to Gotham because of Bruce Wayne? Wh-why? He’s a hero like you, right? He isn’t bad?”

"No," he muttered then sighed. "Felicity, I’ve seen the way he looks at you, okay? He’s twice the playboy pre-island Oliver Queen ever was. On the surface he may seem like a gentleman, but once he wants something, he usually gets what he wants. He’s not afraid to take you home for the night and leave Alfred to drive you back to your hotel the next morning. I’ve seen it happen, Felicity, too many times. And I’ll be damned if that happens to you. Did you really think I got all of my tricks from Tommy?"

"Okay, hey," she crossed the room and put her hand on his arm. "First of all, I think I’ve been exposed enough to one billionaire playboy to know not to fall for the tricks of a second one. And secondly, I think the first billionaire playboy’s tricks worked so well on me, I doubt I can fall for another one." 

Oliver looked up at her and smiled for a moment, but the his concern returned. “But Felicity, he’s-“

"I’ll only be gone for a week- one week, five days. It’s not even a full week. I’m just going to make sure Wayne Industries doesn’t have anymore hack-ins. I’ll reinforce his firewalls and set up new security features. I’ll probably have to upgrade his entire system, which could very well take three days. If anything, I’ll probably be spending more time with Alfred than Bruce."

"If he tries anything," Oliver warned, putting his hand on top of hers. "Anything at all- if he touches you, if he breathes too close to you, hell, if he looks at you in a way you don’t like - If he tries anything, Felicity, you call me. Okay? I don’t care where you or I am, I don’t care what time of day it is. You call me. And I will take the Queen Consolidated jet to Gotham just so I could empty my quiver into him. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," she gulped. His gaze pierced her, as if reinforcing the venom in his words. Her body involuntarily shivered, and she stifled a gasp. After collecting herself, she smiled. "Can I finish packing?"

He didn’t say anything, so she took his silence as a regrettable yes. She could feel his eyes boring a hole in her back as she stuffed two pairs of shoes in her bag. 

The next moment, she heard him on the phone.

"Wayne? It’s Queen. Find your own damn IT girl." 

She turned in shock, her mouth dropped, as he tossed his phone onto the table. He crossed the room, took her bag, and dumped its contents on the cot she was using. 

"There. Now you don’t have to unpack."

"Oliver!"


End file.
